In order to adapt a boat for a particular use, it is often necessary to attach items to the boat. For example, fishermen might wish to attach fishing rods or trolling motors, hunters might wish to attach a hunting blind, pleasure boaters might wish to attach cup holders, and particularly in the off season, boaters might wish to hang their boats out of the water or to create a secure covered storage area. Many boats are made with hollow tubular gunwales. The shape of the gunwales stiffens the hull, and helps maintain the shape of the boat, but the shape and hollow construction of the gunwales also makes it difficult to attach items to the boat.
In the past, items have been attached to boats by a variety of methods. These methods include drilling holes in the hull to attach the items directly to the hull, using devices which resemble C-clamps to straddle the gunwale and attach to the hull, or using devices which resemble vice clamps to attach items directly to the gunwale.
Each of these method is often unsatisfactory for one or more reasons. Devices which require drilling a hole in the hull of the boat permanently mar the boat. In addition, such holes may diminish the structural integrity of the boat. Devices which resemble C-clamps are bulky and intrusive. In addition these devices clamp to the hull which concentrates the forces associated with supporting the attached item onto a small clamping area on the hull. This can dent or bend the hull and/or gunwale, particularly when the item being supported is heavy.
Devices which resemble vice clamps are similarly bulky. When mounted to a hollow gunwale, such devices may crimp the gunwale. Crimping of the gunwale mars the boat and may damage the structural integrity of the gunwale and the boat itself.
Thus, there is a need for a compact clamp which does not permanently mar the hull or gunwale of a boat. Further there is a need for a clamp which is versatile enough to be used to attach items as light and fanciful as a cup holder, and as heavy and utilitarian as a trolling motor. Finally, there is a need for attachment structures and support members to be used with such a clamp which are adapted to hold or support items to the boat.